fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
'''Mario & Luigi: Brothers in Spirit '''is a game in the Mario & Luigi series. It will be developed by Super Studios and AlphaDream. It will be the third Mario & Luigi game for the Nintendo 3DS as well as the sixth game in the Mario & Luigi series overall. It will feature the unique concept of Mario becoming a ghost. Story Intro the story begins on a dark and stormy night in Peach's Castle where the Mario Bros are repairing some pipes in the basement when a Toad interrupts them to tell them that Professor E. Gadd needs to tell them something. Professor E. Gadd tells the bros that a mysterious castle has appeared in the Tanleaf Forest and asks them to help him investigate. The bros arrive in the castle and Mario begins exploring while Luigi stays behind. After a little bit of exploring Mario enters the throne room where a black treasure chest is found. While trying to open it, a shadowy creature appears and attacks him, beginning the first boss fight and battle overall. After defeating the boss, Mario continues and opens the chest only to reveal a small bottle full of a strange purple liquid. Although E. Gadd advises him not to, Mario opens the bottle causing the liquid to become a trail of smoke surrounding him and causing him to disappear as Luigi walks into the room. Part 1: Phantom Plateau Mario wakes up surrounded by darkness lying on a patch of grey grass near a strange floating bottle, the bottle introduces himself as Boghoul and welcomes him to the Ghostly World. Mario is confused as last time he checked he was perfectly alive. Boghoul is also baffled as he realizes that Mario doesn't look like any spook he's ever seen, the two team up and head towards the Spiritual Central; the capital of the Ghostly World, hoping to find some answers. After traversing the plateau, Mario & Boghoul make it to Spiritual Central where they try speaking to the ruler of the Ghostly World, King Rast. Gameplay The gameplay acts similar to past entries in the Mario & Luigi series as the Bros can still jump, hammer, use overworld techniques, and use Bros Attacks. The new main feature in the game is Ghost Mario and his various abilities, such as the ability to possess objects and use them to solve puzzles. Similar to Bowser's Inside Story or Dream Team, the game features two separate worlds to explore in. Unlike DT or BIS, both worlds are open 3D areas that the bros can adventure in. The major difference is the fact that the Lively World features Ghost Mario and the Ghostly World features Normal Mario. Like in Dream Team and Paper Jam, the bottom screen displays the area map. Overworld Techniques Battle System The battle system in the game is split into two versions depending on the world the bros are in, the Ghostly World plays like regular battling from past installments as the bros can still Jump, Hammer, Use Items, Use Bros. Attacks, and Flee from battle. When in the Lively World, the battle system plays a little differently due to Mario's ghostly form, while Luigi plays identically to how he is in the Ghostly World, Ghostly Mario works differently. Mario can still Jump and Hammer enemies, but with added differences. When Ghostly Mario hammers enemies it has a chance of growing giant and causing a shockwave that damages all enemies, Ghostly Mario's jump attack is a much more interesting attack due to the ability to possess enemies by jumping on them, when possessing enemies Mario can cause it to attack the other enemies. Bros. Attacks Characters Playable Supporting Cast Antagonists Bosses Enemies Lively World Ghostly World Locations Lively World Ghostly World Items *Mushrooms *Super Mushrooms *Ultra Mushrooms *Max Mushrooms *1-UP Mushrooms *1-UP DXs *Syrup Jars *Supersyrup Jars *Ultrasyrup Jars *Max Syrup Jars *Candies *Super Candies *Ultra Candies *Max Candies *Refreshing Herbs *Boo Biscuits References to Other Games *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins: The Terrorkuribo is the same enemy as the Terekuribo. Trivia *Originally, this game was going to be called Mario & Luigi: Dissonance in Dreamland and was going to be a crossover between Mario & Kirby. This was scrapped due to unoriginality and story issues. Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Super Studios Category:AlphaDream Category:Fan Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Role-Playing Games